Por Amor
by RebelPP
Summary: una historia lj muy linda ! es sobre las barreras que puede superar el amor. entren y dejen su review )


_Disclaimer : nada de lo que lo que esta aqui me pertenece.. todo es de la Warner y Rowling uu_

**"Por Amor"**

**Por : PP**

Frente a dos personas, que esperaban una decisión : podría casarse con Severus Snape, pero no sería por amor real, además podría tener todo lo que deseara.. quizás hasta una familia pero su base no sería el amor. Por el otro lado, podría casarse con James Potter, el chico de sus sueños. Todo podría ser perfecto : tener una familia, pasar su vida con aquel pelinegro que hace años le quitaba el sueño. Pero había algo.. una amenaza en medio.

_**Flashback**_

_-"Lily" - dijo una voz aguda desde el otro extremo del pasillo._

_La pelirroja automaticamente se voltió y pudo visualizar a un pelinegro bastante alto con pelo grasiento y nariz grande._

_-"¿qué quieres?" - se limitó a decir la chica._

_-"tu bien lo sabes.. no puedes huir.. porque tarde o temprano tendrás que decidirte" - dijo Snape seriamente._

_-"no entiendo de que me hablas" - dijo Lily haciendose la desorbitada._

_-"No te hagas Lily..tu sabes" - dijo el pelinegro -"Y también tu y yo sabemos que amas a Potter, pero si decides pasar el resto de tu vida con el.." _

_-"¿qué me vas a hacer?" - dijo Lily simulando valentía._

_-"Evans.. puedo hacer de tu vida lo mejor de este mundo y que exista en este planeta.. o puedo hacerla una desdicha total" - dijo Severus tomando de la mano a la chica pelirroja._

_-"Snape.. si pretendes hacerme algo te voy ad.."_

_-"Lily.. ¡tan bonita pero tan tonta e ingenua!, ¿qué crees que le voy a hacer al amor de mi vida? A ti no.. tonta! Sino a ese James Potter. Porque YO Severus Snape lo voy a destrozar porque va a morir.. los voy a separar y tu.. quedarás sola en el mundo llorando por el sin nadie que te consuele porque no van a durar y.." _

_Lily se tapó los oídos con lagrimas en sus ojos que salían abundantemente. Mientras que Snape con un movimiento brusco arrancó sus manos de allí para decirle en tono de advertencia : -"asi que piensalo.. antes de hacer algo que no quieres" _

_-"Lily, te amo" - dijo Snape cambiando el tono a uno de seriedad total._

_La pelirroja puso todas sus fuerzas y se logró safar de el chico que con tanta fuerza la apretaba y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación a ahogarse con lagrimas en su cama._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Los dos pelinegros se miraban con lo que facilmente se llamaría odio puro mientras que la chica pelirroja permanecía frente a ellos sin saber que hacer.

-"me.. tengo que ir" - dijo Lily apretando la voz que ya casi no salía.

Lily se voltió pero Snape la cogió del brazo y en un susurro le dijo : -"vamos Lily"; pero James Potter lo pudo escuchar y le lanzó una mirada de odio verdadero a Snape. Lily pudo ver esto y se sacudió para irse a una vacía sala común.

- - - - 

-"¡¡ven!!, vamos pelirroja" - le decía su amiga Meg.

-"no, no quiero salir"

-"necesitas aire ¿qué tal si vamos al lago un buen rato?" - le proponía su única y mejor amiga.

-"bueno.. ok!" - Lily se levantó de la cama y se hizo una cola alta; salió con Meg directamente hacia al lago.

Los estudiantes se podían ver por todas partes corriendo y en ciertas esquinas te podías encontrar con un grupo de amigos hablando animadamente sobre todo lo que vendría.. en menos de una semana saldrían de la escuela a pasar unos animados veranos.

Las dos chicas se sentaron frente al lago, como siempre lo hacían.. era algo ya de costumbre que las relajaba cuando se sentían mal o simplemente querían descansar un buen rato; entonces empezaron a hablar.

-"Y bueno aquí se acaba nuestra historia en Hogwarts" - dijo Meg fingiendo melancolía, con un dramatismo tirandose sobre la fría hierba.

-"Oh!! Vamos Meg.. apuesto que algo vas a extrañar de este extraño lugar.."

-"Si" - Meg rió -"Lo único es todos mis amigos y eso.. pero eso no importa porque cuando salgamos de aquí será igual ¿no?.. nos seguiremos llamando y todo eso.."- dijo Meg con una sonrisa enorme.

-"¡Claro!. Que horribleeee! Solo en pensar que a la semana después de salir de aqui ya empiezo el trabajo.." - dijo Lily tirandose también sobre la hierba.

-"¿tan pronto?"

-"si, ya me veo allá en el ministerio.." - dijo Lily riendose.

-"casada con Potter" - continuó Meg y Lily dejó de reír.

-"oh.. em.. lo siento pero es que.."

-"no, eso no importa" - dijo Lily sonriendo tristemente.

-"oye y como le va a Petunia?" - dijo Meg.

-"bastante bien la verdad, en menos de tres meses se casa con Vernon.. que pesaaaadilla" - dijo Lily.

Las dos amigas empezaron a reír cuando cayó algo como una bola que quedó en el medio de las dos y entonces fue cuando James Potter vino y susurró un :-"perdón". Entonces la chica pelirroja le pasó la bola, el chico sonrió tristemente y se marcho; Lily se quedó viendo por donde se había ido.. Meg solamente pudo suspirar.

-"Lily, no deberías permitir que el se meta entre su gran amor" - dijo Meg que era la única que sabía la amenaza que le había echo Snape a su mejor amiga.

-"Quizas debería.. pero lo amo demasiado como para permitir que algo malo le pasara" - dijo Lily ahora bajando su mirada al suelo.

- - - 

-"pero desde entonces a estado asi.." - dijo Sirius

-"esto lo debe estar matando" - dijo Remus también serio dando una bocada para comerse un pedazo de pan.

-"sh que aqui viene" - dijo Sirius. Entonces James llegó y se sentó en la mesa preguntando que que pasaba, como era típico respondieron nada.. James no se lo creyó pero ahora no estaba de humor.

-"hey! mañana es el partido.. el gran partido les vamos a dar una buena tunda" - dijo Sirius comiendo su cena.

-"claro" - dijo James dando una sonrisa.

-"y ¿vamos a practicar ahora o qué? deveras deveras que los quiero aplastar!!" - dijo Sirius alzando la voz.

-"y lo haremos.. pero ya hemos practicado lo suficiente : mañana, quedan en pena" - sentenció James.

Al día siguiente la emoción era gigante y todos tenían sus bufandas puestas ya que hacía un ambiente bastante frío. Meg se había puesto su bufanda roja y sus cintas en el cabello color dorado para apoyar a su equipo contra Slytherin. Hoy sería un gran partido : cuando las dos mejores amigas estuvieron listas salieron a buscar buenos puestos en el campo de quiddich. Pasaron como 10 minutos, y cada ves el campo se llenaba mas y mas entonces salió la profesora Frallie dando instrucciones.

El sonido del silbato se escuchó y salieron disparados los jugadores de los dos equipos.. la emoción era grande y todos esperaban que su equipo saliera triunfante.

Casi al final del partido, estaba empatado pero apareció la snitch y los dos buscadores de ambos equipos empezaron a corretear a la diminuta bola dorada.

-"Y Potter llega y casi llega, no pero llega McLlen lo alcanza.. LA SNITCH ES DE GRYFFINDOR QUE GANA EL PARTIDO" - la barra dorada - roja se levantó gritando y dando aplausos. Pero se escuchó un sonido bastante alto : James Potter había chocado.

De una ves, se lo llevaron a la enfermería y todos los del equipo preguntaban por su capitan a lo que Madame Mess respondía : -"Estará bien en una noche chicos no se preocupen mañana estará como nuevo" - y todos salieron desalojando la enfermería dando gracias que su capitán estuviera bien.

- - 

Lily se levantó de una sola y se amarró el cabello en una cola alta, como siempre.. entonces salió de la sala común Gryffindor echa un desorden por la fiesta que había tenido lugar en el día. Sin que nadie escuchara, miró su reloj eran ya las 11:32 de la noche nadie debía estar por allí. Entonces, con una vela en sus manos empezó a caminar por los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts en una sola dirección..

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de la oscura enfermería y vió, en el fondo.. a un pelinegro durmiendo placidamente junto a la ventana entonces caminó hacia donde el y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su cama. Observando silenciosamente a ese chico que tanto amaba. Pasaron 20 minutos, y la chica todavía sentada allí observando cariñosamente a James Potter con los ojos echos cristales a punto de romperse y liberar un mar de llantos.

Entonces, un chico llamado Severus Snape abrió centimetros la puerta de el vacío lugar y observó desde lejos a la pelirroja con mirada fija en ese hombre que tanto odiaba.

Le había quitado todo lo que quería.. pero esta ves.. no sería asi.

**Continuará..**


End file.
